lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost of the Mountain/Transcript
KION: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Ha! (LAUGHING) Yow! KION: Ha, yourself! ANGA: Heads up. BUNGA: Huh? Ow! Anga, no fair. ALL: (LAUGHING) FULI: What's wrong, Bunga? Snow slowing you down? BUNGA: No! Ooo. ALL: (GASPING)) BESHTE: Poa. ONO: What is it? BUNGA: Really tall grass, or super skinny trees. ANGA: It's bamboo. KION: Makini, Ono? What do you think, should we find a way around it? MAKINI: Oh, oh. I remember this. ONO: Me too. The next moja kwa moja stone is in there somewhere. We should go through it. KION: Through it, it is. Let's go, and stay alert, no telling who or what's in here. Anga? Keep a look out. ANGA: Always. Hm. No moja kwa moja stone, but I found some tuliza. MAKINI: Oh good I only have a few blossoms left. KION: Where's the tuliza Anga? ANGA: It's on that ledge. BUNGA: I'll get it Zuka Zama! (GRUNTING) Got 'em. FULI: Yeah, just don't... BUNGA: Woah! FULI: Fall. BUNGA: Huh? Hoo-hoo-ha! Still got the tuliza! RED PANDA 1: Sonnesen Khun! BUNGA: What? RED PANDA 1: Sonnesen Khun! BUNGA: Uh are you looking at me? RED PANDA 2: (GASPS) Sonnesen Khun! BUNGA: Uh Sonnesen Khun to you, too. ALL: (CHANTING) Sonnesen Khun! BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable! ANGA: He's here. KION: Bunga! Are you okay? What in the Pride Lands? FULI: We're definitely not in the Pride Lands anymore. ALL: (CHANTING) Sonnesen Khun! BUNGA: I think they love me. FULI: (SCOFFS) They must not be able to smell. BUNGA: Aw don't stop now! Oh! Mmm thanks. ALL: Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! BUNGA: Hey! Woah! (LAUGHS) That tickles! MAKINI: Ooh, Bunga you look so pretty! BUNGA: Pretty? I think you mean tough! ONO: What's going on here? I can't see Bunga why's he pretty? ANGA: You wouldn't believe it if I told you. BESHTE: He's being painted by a of little uh... I don't know what they are but they sure are cute. ANGA: They're about Bunga's size. Red fur, white marks around their eyes and tails. ONO: Hmm, Nawaza nawaza nawaza, Oh they must be red pandas. I've never seen one before but they fit the description. But the red pandas are solitary animals. I wonder why there's a whole pack of them? (ALL CONTINUE TO CHANT) BUNGA: (GIGGLING) KION: What do they want with Bunga? Come on. (RED PANDAS CHANTING) ANGA: (IN SING-SONG) Weird. BUNGA: Yeah! I like it! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen Khun! Sonnesen... Okay. So, what's next? BESHTE: Uh, excuse me? DUGHI: Whoa! Who are you? BESHTE: I'm Beshte. We're Bunga's friends. DUGHI: Who? BESHTE: Uh, Bunga. BUNGA: Hi. DUGHI: Oh you mean Sonnesen Khun. The Chosen One. KION: Chosen one? BUNGA: (CRUNCHING) DUGHI: Oh, yes! Legend foretold, that the Chosen One would be a gift from the sky! And here he is! BUNGA: Here I am! DUGHI: And none too soon we've been waiting for the Chosen One ever since we were forced out of our homes! FULI: So, what exactly has he been "chosen" to do? DUGHI: To fight and defeat the Ghost of the Mountain! BUNGA: (SPITS) Ghost! You want me to fight a ghost? Un-Bunga-lievable! Where is it? Let me at it! (GRUNTING) ANGA: So, are we just gonna let them keep Bunga? FULI: (GASPS) Can we? KION: Hi, everyone, my name's Kion, and we're the Lion Guard. I know you think that Bunga's your Chosen One... DUGHI: He is the Chosen One! KION: Well, he's actually part of the Lion Guard, and we have to get going. DUGHI: The Chosen One cannot leave until he defeats the Ghost of the Mountain! BUNGA: You heard him, Kion. I gotta fight the ghost! ONO: Bunga. There's no such thing as a ghost. DOMOG: No such thing as a ghost! ALL: Domog! Domog! BUNGA: Domog? Is that me, too? DUGHI: No. It's him. DOMOG: I am Domog. Keeper of legends. It is an honor to meet you Lion Guard. MAKINI: (GASPS) How did you know we're the Lion Guard? BUNGA: Uh, because he's the all- knowing ledgend keeper? Duh. DOMOG: Actually, I heard you introduce yourselves. I was just behind that bamboo. BUNGA: Oh. Right. I knew that. KION: It's nice to meet you, Domog. Now, about the Ghost of the Mountain... DOMOG: Indeed. You must learn the legend of the Ghost of the Mountain. Domog: ♪''Our legend begins not too long ago'' ♪''We red pandas met an invisible foe'' ♪''It came and destroyed what we treasured most'' ♪''Our homes and our peace'' ♪''And we named it the Ghost'' Red Pandas: ♪''Ghost, Ghost, Ghost of the mountain'' ♪''Who knows where it will appear'' ♪''Ghost, Ghost, Ghost of the mountain'' ♪''Has us all living in fear'' Domog: ♪''We can't return home it keeps coming back'' ♪''The ghost won't give up cause it likes to attack'' ♪''Living in hiding is all that we dared'' ♪''We're tired and hungry'' ♪''And so very scared'' ♪'Red Pandas': ♪''Ghost, Ghost, Ghost of the mountain'' ♪''It could be anywhere'' ♪''Ghost, Ghost, Ghost of the mountain'' ♪''Lives behind every scare'' Domog: ♪''It's a threat that you can't see'' ♪''Who knows where it could be'' ♪''Lurking behind every tree'' ♪''Is it coming for me?'' ♪''So now we wait for our hero to come'' ♪''Out of the sky like the rising sun'' ♪''You drive out the ghost and act like it's fun'' ♪''Sonnesen Khun'' ♪''The chosen one'' Red Pandas: ♪''Ghost, Ghost, Ghost of the mountain'' ♪''Who knows where it will appear'' ♪''Ghost, Ghost, Ghost of the mountain'' ♪''Has us all living in fear'' ♪''Ghost, Ghost, Ghost of the mountain'' ♪''It could be anywhere'' ♪''Ghost, Ghost, Ghost of the mountain'' ♪''Lives behind ever scare'' Domog: ♪''So be aware and prepare for the ghost'' All: ♪''Ghost of the mountain'' DOMOG: There's only one who can defeat the Ghost of the Mountain and give us back our freedom. Sonnssen Khun. The Chosen one. BUNGA: (LAUGHS) Yeah! KION: Thank you, Domog. That's a very... Interesting legend. BUNGA: Yeah! Specially the part where I defeat the ghost! KION: But if you don't mind, I need to have a talk with the Chosen One. DOMOG: Take your time. We have lived in fear for many moons, we can survive a few more minutes. KION: Thanks. BUNGA: What do you think Kion? Can I fight the ghost? FULI: Bunga, there is no such thing as a ghost. BESHTE: Come on, Fuli. Don't you want to help the red pandas? FULI: How? By fighting something that isn't real? ANGA: We do need to get Kion and Ono to the Tree of Life. MAKINI: But they're so cute. KION: I think we should help them, too. BUNGA: All right! FULI: Seriously? ONO: Kion? You really think the Ghost of the Mountain is real? KION: I think something's scaring the red pandas from their homes. And whatever it is, it doesn’t respect the Circle of Life. Even though we’re not in the Pride Lands, we’re still the Lion Guard, and we defend the Circle of Life. We're gonna find this "ghost," and make it leave the red pandas alone. Domog, if it's okay with you, the Lion Guard will help the Chosen One find the Ghost of the Mountain. DOMOG: Hmm. The legend never mentioned the Chosen One's followers helping him. FULI: Followers? DOMOG: But it never said they didn't. Why not! Go Sonnesn Khun! Take you're loyal followers and defeat the Ghost of the Mountian! BUNGA: All right! RED PANDAS: (CHANTING) Sonnsen Khun! BUNGA: Bye. I'll see you soon! I'll miss you, too! (BLOWING KISSIES) Come on, loyal followers, we've got a ghost to catch. FULI: Loyal followers. RED PANDAS: (CHANTING) Sonnsen Khun! DOMOG: Farwell, Chosen One! May fortune favor you! BUNGA: I'm just sayin'. If it's true that I'm the Chosen One, which it obviously is, then it's also true that the Ghost of the Mountain is really a ghost. FULI: Well, I'm just sayin', there's no such thing as a ghost! (AIR WHOOSHING) FULI: (GRUNTS) What was that? BUNGA: What was what? KION: You okay, Fuli? Keep close watch, everyone. I think we just met the Ghost. BUNGA: Yes! Finally! MAKINI: (GASPS) FULI: Maybe it really is a ghost. BUNGA: Told ya! KION: Anga? Anything from up there? ANGA: Nothing. BESHTE: Woah! (GRUNTS) (RUMBLING) ONO: What's that sound? BESHTE: Uh-oh. Everybody, look out! KION: Run! BUNGA: Ha! Not day, falling ice thingy. Woah! MAKINI: Oh! My staff! FULI: Leave it, Makini! MAKINI: But the tuliza! FULI: I got it! Keep running! (GRUNTING) (ALL PANTING) MAKINI: Oh, thank you, Fuli! Thank you, thank you, thank you! FULI: No problem. BESHTE: Sorry, Kion. KION: It's not your fault. BUNGA: Yeah, Big B. It was the Ghost's! (AIR WHOOSHING) FULI: It's back. KION: Circle up! Backs together! It can't sneak up on us if we're watching ever direction. BUNGA: So, what are we lookin for? ANGA: I don't see anything. ONO: Now you know how I feel. KION: We're not just looking. We're listening. (AIR WHOOSHING) KION: A-ha! (GRUNTING) (GASPS) Gone again? ANGA: There. I saw it! BUNGA: (GASPS) You can see ghosts? ANGA: It's not a ghost. It's a big cat with white fur. I only saw it because it ran in front of that rock. ONO: It might be a snow leopard. Their fur allows them to blend in with the snow and essentially disappear! BUNGA: So? Even if we know what it is we still can't see it! ONO: Indeed. Nawaza, nawaza, nawaza... Oh! We might not be able to see the snow leopard but we can see where's it's been! KION: Footprints! Good thinking, Ono. Fuli? Let's try to catch the snow leopard's scent while we're looking for footprints. FULI: Right. BUNGA: Yeah! Ghost prints and ghost scents, here we come! FULI: (SIGHS) It's not a ghost. (BOTH SNIFFING) MAKINI: No prints here. BESHTE: None here either. BUNGA: A-ha! Got 'em! Zuka Zama! (GRUNTS) FULI: Hey, Bunga! Those are my footprints, not the Ghost's! BUNGA: A-ha! So you admit there's a ghost! FULI: Ugh! (SNIFFING) KION: Anything? FULI: Just Bunga. BUNGA: (SNIFFS) I've still got it! ANGA: There! Tracks! But they end just ahead. KION: Let's go. And stay close. The snow leopard could be anywhere. Makini, stay back with Ono. MAKINI: (GRUNTING) KION: (GRUNTS) FULI: (GRUNTS) Got it! BUNGA: Got it where? Where'd it go? FULI: I don't know. It was just here! BUNGA: Woah! That all you got, ghost? BESHTE: (GRUNTS) It's over here! Twende Kiboko! And, now it's not. ANGA: I got it! ''Anga lenga! '' KION: There it is! Fuli, with me! Beshte, Bunga, on the left! BUNGA: We see you now, Ghost! CHULUUN: (SCOFFS) Ghost? The name's Chuluun. You must be friends of the red pandas. KION: That's right! And we need you to leave the red pandas alone. CHULUUN: (CHUCKLES) Oh, why? I'm just having fun! KION: This isn't about fun. This is about forcing them out of their homes. BUNGA: Yeah! Haven't you ever head of the Circle of life? CHULUUN: (SCOFFS) Circle of Life? I follow my own rules. And maybe it's time I teach those furballs my most important rule. To never challenge me! BUNGA: Chosen One! (GRUNTING) Oh, yeah! Chosen One's got you now! CHULUUN: (GROWLING) BUNGA: (GRUNTING) (SCREAMS) CHULUUN: (LAUGHS EVILLY) BUNGA: Aw. KION: Bunga? BESHTE: Little B! You okay? BUNGA: I'm fine. But she ruined my Chosen One paint job! BESHTE: Phew! It's just the paint. MAKINI: Don't worry, Bunga. We'll stop that snow leopard! BUNGA: I don't know. Maybe I'm not the Chosen One after all. RED PANDAS: (SCREAMING) KION: Anga? ANGA: Yep! (SCREAMING CONTINUES) ANGA: It's Chuluun! She's going after the red pandas. But Bunga's paint rubbed off on her. Anyone can see her now! KION: Let's go. Even if they see Chuluun, I don't think those red pandas can handle her themselves. BUNGA: Yeah! And I got a legend to fufill! RED PANDAS: (SCREAMING) CHULUUN: (THUDS) RED PANDA: (GASPS) CHULUUN: (LAUGHS) BUNGA: Hey! That's the Chosen One's rock! CHULUUN: You'll still have to see me to catch me. (LAUGHS) KION: Everyone okay? DOMOG: Chosen One, thank you for chasing off that angry cat. Did you find the Ghost of the Mountain while you were away? BUNGA: Uh, that cat was the ghost. DOMOG: But we all saw it. BUNGA: Yeah, yeah. 'Cause the Chosen One smeared the Ghost's fur with paint. Now you don't have to be scared. You can see it! DUGHI: Oh! All hail the Chosen One! DOMOG: Now the Chosen One, will rid dus of the Ghost of the Mountain for good! BUNGA: Yes! That's what I'll do! So, Kion, how do we do that? KION: You tell me, Chosen One. BUNGA: Huh. Oh, I know! The Ghost made you live together, let's see how she likes it when you fight together! Everyone, follow me. Let's go stop the Ghost. Together! Stop the Ghost! ALL: Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! FULI: It's still not a ghost. ALL: Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! BUNGA: Shh. CHULUUN: (CHUCKLES) They'll never see me coming. BUNGA: Okay, there she is. We can see her coming! Follow me! ALL: Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! CHULUUN: You can see me? BUNGA: Ha! Now we've got her! Everyone, spread out! ALL: Stop the Ghost! Stop the Ghost! CHULUUN: (GRUNTS) ALL: Stop the Ghost! BUNGA: Hiya, ghosty ghost. Not so brave now that we can see ya, huh? CHULUUN: Ha. Bravery's overrated when you're the Ghost of the Mountain! ALL: (GASPS) DUGHI: She's disaperaing! She really is a ghost! DOMOG: Not to worry. The Chosen One will do something. Right? BUNGA: Right. But I need your help. Keep the Ghost surrounded, the Chosen One will take care of the rest! CHULUUN: (LAUGHING) You? The Chosen One? Really? BUNGA: Are you really a ghost? Chosen One! (FARTS) CHULUUN: (COUGHING) What is that? (SCREAMING) BUNGA: Chosen One! ALL: (COUGHING) (CHEERING) (CHANTING) Sonnsen Khun! Sonnsen Khun! Sonnsen Khun! Sonnsen Khun! Sonnsen Khun! Sonnsen Khun! DOMOG: The Chosen One's legend is fulfilled. Though it was a lot stinkier then I expected. ALL: (CHANTING) Sonnsen Khun! Sonnsen Khun! Sonnsen Khun! BUNGA: So, what's next for the Chosen One? DOMOG: (COUGHS) Um, well... Next, the Chosen One continues on his way. BUNGA: Oh. Okay. DOMOG: But... You've let us with something even I didn't forsee. BUNGA: The power of stink? DOMOG: No. The knowledge that although we red pandas perfer to be alone... We can come together when we must. We won't have to be afarid. MAKINI: Oh! The next moja kwa moja stone! It was here this whole time! BESHTE: Poa! FULI: Nice! KION: Ono, where to next? ONO: Nawaza... The next landmark is through the bamboo, then around a big mountain. KION: Okay. Let's go, everyone. BUNGA: Bye! DOMO: Farwell, Chosen one! DUGHI: Did the Chosen One's legend mention the stink? DOMOG: Who cares? The Ghost of the Moutain is gone! CHULUUN: (GRUNTING) MAKUCHA: (GROWLNG) CHULUUN: Who are you? MAKUCHA: I'm Makucha. Seems you and I have something in common. CHULUUN: And what's that? MAKUCHA: We both have a score to settle with the Lion Guard. I'm following them to the Tree of Life. Join me. Together, we'll get revenge on the Lion Guard...and so much more. CHULUUN: Lead the way. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts